Lost Planet of the Gods
Lost Planet of the Gods is an episode of the TV series, Battlestar Galactica. Plot :The following is taken from Wikipedia, and can be found here. The episode begins on board Galactica. Adama, Apollo, Serina, Boxey, Starbuck and Athena are all enjoying a meal prepared by Serina, with Athena's help. Adama drops hints that Serina would make some young man happy and that they have been waiting sometime for a major announcement by Apollo. Apollo finally announces that he and Serina are to be married if Boxey approves. Everyone celebrates and Athena looks at Starbuck longingly. Starbuck quickly gets up from the dinner and leaves stating that as best man he has to prepare for the groom's send off. Boomer and Jolly prepare for their patrol and as they wait for launch clearance Starbuck and Apollo reminisce in the launch bay. Starbuck feels that Apollo's marriage is an end of the closeness of their friendship, Apollo is touched by Starbuck's devotion of friendship. Boomer and Jolly launch on their patrol, soon followed by Starbuck and Apollo. Meanwhile, on board the Cylon basestar, Baltar's order of execution is countermanded. He is spared and given command of a basestar and introduced to an IL-Series Drone, Lucifer, as his second-in-command. Starbuck continues to reminisce with Apollo on their patrol and they come across a black void. Apollo ventures out to investigate the void much to Starbuck's chagrin. Starbuck keeps track of Apollo so they won't get lost. On board Galactica Greenbean shows up with victuals for the party and security enters questioning where the supplies came from. Colonel Tigh enters and says that he is responsible for the supplies being at the party. Tigh jokingly reprimands Greenbean for lifting rations and orders the party be in full swing before Apollo returns. Starbuck continues to track as Apollo ventures deeper into the void. He fires a round of lasers so Apollo can find him and Apollo does. Apollo follows Starbuck out of the void and the two head back to Galactica. Apollo owes Starbuck a fumarello. Boomer and Jolly land on an asteroid in the Otarsis Quadrant and Boomer notices pods. At first Jolly can't see them and Boomer points them out. Boomer reminds Jolly that if they miss any one of these outposts they'll never know what hit them. They hide as a Cylon patrol launches from the pods and after the ships veer away from the direction of the fleet, Boomer and Jolly quickly leave to warn Galactica. On board Baltar's basestar Lucifer reports that they spotted the patrol at the listening outpost and follow the route to Galactica. Lucifer says they will take them by surprise. Baltar reminds him of the defeat at Carillon and tells Lucifer to keep Galactica just beyond their detection range as he formulates a plan. Adama orders Boomer and Jolly's patrol in. As Boomer follows Jolly in he notices Jolly not flying properly and tells him to steady up. Jolly appears feverish but manages to land. Boomer makes his report to Adama about the outpost and Adama asks Tigh to change course that will eventually take them into the void. Boomer skips decontamination and heads to the party. Boomer falters and Giles tells him to quit clowning around since Tigh is watching. Tigh warns them that if they are going to get falling down drunk then he will send them back to quarters. Boomer almost passes out from his fever. In the medical bay Doctor Salik and Cassiopeia look over Jolly and he is almost in a coma. Due to his condition they put him in a cryo-support chamber. Apollo and Starbuck return from patrol and go to de-con. Meanwhile, on the bridge Salik reports to Adama the nature of Jolly's illness. Adama orders security to quarantine everyone who has been in contact with Jolly and Boomer. As Apollo and Starbuck approach the Warrior's lounge Salik and Adama stop them just in time and orders the other warriors back in and Salik orders them quarantined. Apollo makes his report on the void to Adama and Tigh. Adama is distracted by mention of the void and goes to his quarters to think about this news. He apparently knows something that Tigh and Apollo don't. Apollo returns to his quarters and talks with Boxey. Boxey won't tell Apollo what Serina has planned. Apollo enters and sees Serina in her flight uniform. He find out she has been training as a shuttle cadet and she has finished her first solo. Boxey leaves so Serina and Apollo can argue. Apollo mentions about how dangerous being a pilot is including a shuttle pilot. Serina reminds Apollo that Athena is a pilot and a warrior. They both mention how dangerous the other's job is and about the losses suffered on Carillon. Apollo finally relents and asks her if she is any good and Serina says she is top of her class and Apollo says she better be since she is going to be married to the squadron commander. Salik reports another warrior has gone critical. Adama questions Salik about the warriors' condition and Salik tells Adama of the cryo-containers. Adama stresses the importance of the warriors and Salik tells Adama that his main concern right now is keeping them alive. Adama reads a journal in his quarters about the days of Kobol and the magnetic void. Apollo enters and Adama gives him a roster of colonists who are deemed experienced enough to be combat trained. Apollo is shocked at this revelation. Adama stands his ground and sends Apollo on his way with his orders to train the new pilots. Apollo asks Adama to read the names on the roster. Adama does and notices Serina's name. Apollo and Starbuck begin the female shuttle pilots' training as Viper pilots. Serina flirts with Apollo during the training. Cassiopeia reports on another unit going critical. Salik goes to the bridge to ask Adama for a shuttle to go the asteroid where Boomer and Jolly were to find the source of the infection. Faced with the great loss of warriors Adama now has no choice but to get the very green Viper pilots who are still in simulators ready for the mission. Adama orders Salik to get his team ready. In training Athena is in the simulator and as she destroys a Cylon she also inadvertently kills Starbuck. The training is interrupted when Apollo is called to the bridge. On the bridge Adama asks about the status of the trainees. Adama then tells Apollo that there is no choice now but to launch the new warriors on the mission to the asteroid. Apollo reminds Adama that the pilots will be throwing away their lives if they go on this mission. Adama weighs the odds but still elects to have the mission proceed much to Apollo's amazement. Apollo and Starbuck launch their Vipers first, followed by the new Blue Squadron pilots. The launch goes off without an issue except for Brie who has difficulty getting control of her viper after launch, but she does and Rigel announces the successful launch of Blue Squadron. On board Baltar's ship Lucifer reports to Baltar that they have overtaken Galactica and that Galactica is turning into the void. Baltar requests that they capture one of the warriors during their patrols. Lucifer leaves, happy in Baltar's deviousness. The warriors continue on their mission. Apollo goes ahead to the asteroid to destroy the outpost while Starbuck stays behind with the new warriors. Brie reports on objects coming from behind and Starbuck notices that it's a Cylon fighter. Athena follows Starbuck as his wingman. Starbuck allows Athena to follow but tells her "for Sagan's sake, don't shoot me". The Cylons warn the outpost and they launch fighters to intercept. The new warriors engage the Cylons to help Apollo after Apollo tells them not to. The new warriors successfully fight off the Cylons while Apollo destroys the listening post. With the mission a success, the medical shuttle lands and finds the source of the infection. Adama orders the fleet to probe speed, Tigh can't believe they are going into the void. Adama tells him they have no choice since the outpost has now alerted other Cylons. Lucifer reports to Baltar on the destruction of the outpost and Baltar is confused since there is nothing of value on the post to begin with. Lucifer reports on the erratic flight patterns of the Colonial Warriors. Baltar warns Lucifer not to fence with him, he then orders Lucifer to capture one of the patrol ships. Production Testing positively in a pre-release version of the pilot, actress Jane Seymour was asked to reprise her role as "Serina" for the series, and her death scene was cut out ahead of the premier. Seymour agreed to appear in this two-parter, but would not commit beyond in order to focus on her film career. Cast Main Cast * Richard Hatch as Captain Apollo * Dirk Benedict as Lieutenant Starbuck * Lorne Greene as Commander Adama Also Starring * Herbert Jefferson, Jr. as Lieutenant Boomer * John Colicos as Count Baltar * Maren Jensen as Lieutenant Athena * Noah Hathaway as Boxey * Laurette Spang as Cassiopeia * Tony Swartz as Flight Sergeant Jolly * Terry Carter as Colonel Tigh Guest Stars * George Murdock as Dr. Salik * Ed Begley, Jr. as Ensign Greenbean * Sheila DeWindt as Lieutenant Deitra * Janet Louise Johnson as Lieutenant Brie Special Guest Star * Jane Seymour as Serina Sources External links *IMDb profile *Transcript at ByYourCommand.net *[https://www.nbc.com/classic-tv/battlestar-galactica/video/lost-planet-of-the-gods---part-1/n3541 Lost Planet of the Gods, Part I at NBC.com] Category:Original Series episodes